This invention relates generally to threshing machines of the rotor type and more particularly to those having concaves with adjustable sections.
Threshing concaves for axial flow type combines must be positioned properly relative to the fixed center of the rotating threshing rotors to insure proper threshing. This positioning is usually accomplished with shims placed between the opposite ends of the concave support member and the sidewalls of the combine.
A limitation of using shims is that they are time consuming and difficult to install and remove. Another limitation is that shim plates must be stocked and maintained for those instances when it becomes necessary to reposition the threshing concaves relative to the threshing rotors.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide a concave support which is readily adjustable without the need for shims.